


Add Rain For Effect

by FatRainbowCat



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: hobbit_kink, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatRainbowCat/pseuds/FatRainbowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt on Hobbit-kink: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14784236#t14784236</p><p>"Just gimme some good old confessions of "I'm in love with you" or at least "I really really like you" or "I have a gigantic crush on you". Any situation, any people, just confessions of feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add Rain For Effect

Dean is hesitating. He's staring at Aidan's trailer door like it might make up his mind for him, meanwhile the rain is really starting to come down and he is only wearing jeans and a hoodie. Sooner or later someone is going to come running by, or simply look out their window and catch him standing around in the downpour like a madman, but he's not sure that might not be preferable to facing Aidan. To talking to Aidan and actually telling him-

"Dean? What are you doing?" To his left, Aidan's head is poking out of a small window. An incredulous smile is plastered on his face and his wild curls are already getting wet. Dean's breath catches in his throat. His attempt to come up with a good enough excuse for his suspicious activities clashes wildly with an absurd urge to simply vomit his feelings all over the the trailer park and he ends up stuttering and making a face that looks more like gas than anything. Aidan looks concerned.

"Dean'o? Are you broken? Did the rain short curcuit your brain?" He seems suddenly aware that he himself is getting wetter by the second and nods in the direction of the door Dean had been contemplating. "Come on in, get out of the wet!"

Dean considers it. Considers going inside, pretending like it's just another lazy day off from shooting, drinking a few beers and halfheartedly looking over their scripts and trying not to be obvious about checking out Aidan's ass. His stomach swirls a little and he feels resignation settle there, heavy like lead.

"Can you- I have to tell you somthing." He takes a deep breath and meets Aidan's eyes. "Can you come out?" Aidan looks at Dean. Then he looks at the rain, at Dean's now soaked-through hoodie and finally at Dean again. He raises an eyebrow. Dean rubs a hand over his face and sighs. 

"Please?" He must sound pathetic because Aidan's head disappears and the window closes. Dean closes his eyes briefly and prays for courage. 

When he opens them again the door is open and the object of his affections is standing before him. Aidan's all wet curls, bright eyes and Irish charm and Dean feels just a little bit better - despite the urge to vomit feelings all over the place - just because Aidan is near. He takes another deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like such a dramatic bastard, Aid. I just, I need to talk to you for a minute." 

Aidan smiles, like he always does, but the concerned look seems to be a permanent fixture on his face now. "S'alright, mate. But don't you wanna come in?"

"There's the distinct possibility that I'll run out of here in shame in just a minute or two. Better if I can make a clean exit."  
Aidan makes a face at that. "Shit, Dean, you're staring to really worry me now. What's happened? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Dean claps his hands on the back of his head, not quite sure what do to with himself. This is it. No going back.  
"I fucked up, Aidan." And Christ almighty, there's a lump in his throat now. He's scared, genuinely scared of what might happen next. He has absolutely no idea how Aidan's going to react. Dean might loose his best friend in a minute and the thought makes him physically ill, but he can't not do this. He can't not tell Aidan how he feels.

"I did something I shouldn't have." He covers his face with his hands and takes another deep breath. And another. And another, and suddenly Aidan is there, pulling his hands away, grasping them firmly in his. The rain is pouring down on them in buckets now. It makes Aidan's hair stick to his forhead, which he bumps gently against Dean's.

"Dean," he says quietly, with an unusually serious tone of voice, "you're scaring me here. What's going on?" His soft words are puffs of air against Dean's face and it's too much and not at all enough.

"Tell me, and we'll fix it. I don't care if you've done something stupid, we'll sort it all out, just tell-"

"I fell in love with you." 

Aidan jerks his head back, just a few scant centimeters, and this, Dean thinks, this is what it feels like to have your heart broken.

"It happened so fast. You're like a car crash, Aid, I couldn't look away. I tried not to, I really did, you're my best mate and I don't want to fuck this up, I don't want you to hate me, but I couldn't help it." 

Dean is aware that he's rambling, but he thinks he should just get it all out, just get it over with so that he can walk away, hide in shame for the next two days and then pretend this never happened. Aidan's face is all shock and disbelief and his hands have caught Dean's in a death grip.

"I couldn't help myself. You are such an amzing person." He's forced to slow down his rant a bit because the words are almost paintful coming out. "Shit, Aid, you are maybe the best man I know. You can light up a fucking room. And I know I should have settled for just being your mate, just being around you, but I can't." 

Another deep breath, and he looks up at the sky again, into the rain.

"I love you. That's it. That's all there is and nothing else and-"

And by some miracle there are lips on his. Aidan's lips. Aidan's hands are pushing his soaked hood back and grabbing at his neck and pulling him closer. For a moment nothing happens. For a moment the entire universe holds its breath and Dean thinks he might have had a stroke because he can't think beyond _Aidan_.

Then Aidan pulls back and with uncharachteristic calm says quietly,

"I love you too, Dean. That's it."

This time, it's Dean who kisses first.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in such a long time! Whew. PLEASE leave concrit!


End file.
